Team Vexes
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: After Jeremy discovers a disturbance coming off from the factory, the team decides to pass it off, believing XANA is gone. However, when XANA's symbol is discovered, engraved on Sissi's body, its up to a new team of warriors to breathe new life into Lyoko, and stop the destruction of Paris, as well as guide Team Lyoko to forget the past and move on to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, I'm just gonna let you readers know before hand, each character of the main group is going to get some bashing of character throughout the fic. Its main purpose is to kind of highlight how I viewed character relationships and how misunderstood some others were. It'll take place in their sophomore year with their ages ranging from 16-15. No flames please, you have been warned. This isn't a pairing warzone, 'kay. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters!**

**ELISABETH "SISSI" DELMAS**

It's amazing how close people can become after being thrown into a new place. It's silly how easily people begin to act around you when they're alone, or separated from their friends. It's astonishing how things changed after three years at Kadic Academy.

It's also amazing how quickly human beings revert to their past lives once similar faces come to surface.

Elisabeth Delmas – age sixteen. I'm currently attending high school and I'm in my second year. My father still runs Kadic Academy, though I still know nothing of my mother. I have no friends. Many have come and gone, like Herb and Nicholas, but high school leads people down different paths. My friendship with Ulrich and the gang was stretched. I worked for three years to befriend them, and eventually, I was accepted. At least I thought.

Freshman year, I had most of my classes with Ulrich, William, and Aelita, and we all became close. However, the year was full of Ulrich and William's rivalry and constant talk of Ulrich and Yumi's on again off again relationship, one incident involving William, who at the time, was told the two were done. Yumi and Ulrich got back together eventually working it out thanks to Odd and Aelita, but no one knew poor William remained oblivious to this. It wasn't merely out of his own stupidity; it was more along the lines of Yumi not wanting to tell him. Of course now things have been settled, and Yumi and Ulrich continued to date, as well as stay friends with William, if you can call it that.

With the gang caught up and together again this year, William and I quickly found ourselves at the opposite end of the stick, well, at least I did. Sissi Delmas is nobody's loose change. I wasn't about to just sit there and watch all my hard work dangle in front of me, holding on to what was thought to be something, but in the end, was nothing.

So here I am, under that crisp autumn leaves eating out in the cool courtyard. I can't understand why everyone liked to eat inside during this time of the year when its so beautiful. Maybe they're all afraid to look out here. Maybe, just maybe, they're afraid to look at the coloring leaves, and see the constant change that comes with time, and face the eminent fall that is to come for all of us.

I finished my lunch quickly and let out a deep sigh.

"Still sitting out here all alone?"

I nearly jumped out of my spot at the sound of Theo's voice.

"Theo! What the hell?! You know not to sneak up on me like that!" I glared standing up.

"Chill, Sissi! My eardrums can only take so much!" Theo cringed, covering his ears.

"What do you want this time?" I growled, sitting back down and collecting my stuff. Don't get me wrong; after our relationship in eighth grade went south, we opted to stay good friends. We had a couple classes together, and unlike the gang, he'd always come to see what I was doing outside.

"Just came out to get some fresh air, the cafeteria gets real stuffy this time of the year. What are you doing out here?"

I smiled slightly, "Facing reality."

He laughed shaking his head, "Isn't that a bit dangerous. And let's be honest, you've always liked fantasy."

"Shut up!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"So where's prince charming?" He smiled, using his hand to shield his eyes as he looked into the cafeteria windows.

"I don't have one for your information! Nosey!"

"He's looking out here." I paused as Theo's tone turned a bit more serious.

"Who?"

"Ulrich. Duh!"

"Quit it! That's not funny!" I swatted his hand making him laugh.

"I wasn't joking! I mean, he's not looking over here, but he's looking outside. He's always got that face, ya know…"

"What face?" I smirked.

"That 'I-hate-the-world' face. Like he's never happy." Theo laughed and I glared.

"Well, it's better than your 'I'm-a-smartass-and-proud' face you have all the time!" I pushed him over, causing him to yelp.

"Look who's talking, _princess_. Besides, I can't help the fact that I'm some kind of genius." He stuck his tongue out.

"You're such a child!" I grinned and stood, packing my bag. The bell rang signaling it was time to head to our fifth period.

"You're the one with the pink heart bag!" Theo grinned as I helped him up.

"Come on, stupid." I rolled my eyes as we headed back to the school.

"Hey, Sissi!"

We looked up to see Aelita, Odd, William, and Ulrich walking our way.

"Hey." I nodded and smiled at the trio, "Where's Einstein and Yumi?"

The group gave off nervous and agitated expressions before Aelita stated they had headed to class.

"I sense tension…catch you later Sissi!" Theo grinned, jogging backwards and waving.

_'That jerk! He left me to deal with them alone!'_ I shook my head and walked with the group to out history class.

"So what happened this time?" I looked to the group expectantly.

"Jeremy approached us about a new disturbance he uncovered near the factory by Kadic. He says it's nothing serious, though." Aelita explained. If anything, I could say that Aelita is probably the only person in the group who openly talked to me about their past in Lyoko. Most of the group liked to keep quiet about it.

"Didn't you guys shut the computer down, though?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm. There's really nothing to worry about. You know Jeremy, everything is XANA! Oh my gawd, they have chocolate pudding instead of banana! XANA'S COMING!" Odd threw his hands into the air dramatically, only to receive a swift slap to the back of his head from Ulrich.

"Get a grip, Odd; people can hear you ya know." Ulrich whispered, glaring at the blonde.

"Ow! Ya know, when you and Yumi argue you're scarier than usual. And more violent too!" Odd rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it this time?" I asked curiously. Admittedly, I still pined for Ulrich Stern, but after joining them, I felt that my ticket out of the circle would be to still express it and my dislike for Yumi Ishiyama.

"It's nothing. Yumi's just over thinking some issues." Ulrich muttered. William sent him a side way glare but kept silent on his end. I looked at the two before entering our classroom and taking my seat.

I leaned over my table and whispered to Ulrich, who sat at the end of the long section in front of me, "Are you gonna tell me or not, I don't have all day."

He let out an aggravated sigh, "Like I said, it's nothing."

"You really do hate the world, don't you Ulrich?" I tilted my head, letting it fall onto my arms lying on my desk. He turned slightly and sent me a small smile before taking his notes and textbook out of his bag. I grinned to myself before looking up to our teacher, Mrs. Bertrand. Strangely, our teacher wasn't in the classroom.

"Hey, where's Mrs. Bertrand?" Odd peered down at us from his row above us.

"It is awfully strange for her not to be on time…" Aelita added.

"Last I saw, she was in the hallway talking to the Principal and some girl." William answered.

"He speaks!" Odd grinned.

"Class, may I have your attention, please!" We looked up from our conversation to see Mrs. Bertrand, a frail, graying woman of sixty-five, standing with her hand on the shoulder of a dark skinned girl. The girl had dark eyes, black hair with two pink streaks. The girl was familiar no doubt. She was dressed in a grey tank top, black choker, long black fingerless gloves with silver chains, red skinnies, and black Doc Martins. She glared into the rows of students, causing many to whisper.

"This is Samantha Knight, she will be joining our class this year, isn't that right, Principal Dubois?" Mrs. Bertrand smiled at our Principal, a muscular man with slicked ebony (yet graying) hair and a thick mustache. His glasses his eyes due to glare.

"Yes. And I expect positive feedback from all of your teachers, Miss Knight. Is that clear?" He glared harshly as Sam frowned.

"Yes sir…"

"Good, I'll have your new uniform sent to your dorm later today. Carry on Mrs. Bertrand." With that, he exited.

"No way…" Odd slid in his seat.

"Isn't she the girl who tried to steal from Daddy's school?" I whispered.

The boys nodded. Apparently most ex-Kadic students remembered her too, and whispered about.

"Alright, Sam. Why don't you take the seat at the end of the third row, beside Miss Delmas? I jerked a bit in my seat. _'Dammit, it's always me!'_

Sam just nodded and took her seat, glaring. As soon as Mrs. Bertrand began to set up her notes she leaned over to me, "Is he seriously going to make me wear a uniform?"

"We all have to wear one." She looked at all of us and noticed that we all were in uniform. The girls wore dark blue blazers, white button-up collared shirts, red ties, and red pleaded skirts. The boys wore khaki slacks, a white button up collared shirt, red ties, and a dark blue blazer. Each blazer had the school's insignia.

"Wow, I just gotta say, you're dad was way more lenient." She rocked back in her chair, her arms behind her head.

I smiled, "I suppose. You remember me?"

"That voice of yours is kind of distinct." Sam grinned.

The group started laughing as I frowned, "It's not that bad! I have a beautiful voice!"

"If that's what you wanna call it, Sissi." William teased.

Sam looked in his direction and smiled, "I'm Sam."

"William Dunbar." The two shared flirtatious smiles before turning away from each other.

"Relax, girl, I was just kidding. Sissi, right?" Sam smiled in my direction.

"Yeah, Sissi Delmas."

Sam smiled before looking at Odd, who was trying to hide. She frowned and looked at the table. I looked between the two before we started the lesson. This was going to be a long day…

oOo

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I never knew how much drama came with such a small group of people. Nevertheless, I agreed to lead Sam to her dorm, which wasn't too far from my own.

"I can't believe he gave me a uniform! Like, seriously?" Sam picked up the blazer on her bed, glaring at it, "Oh well, I'll make some modifications to it. Wanna help?" She looked to me, before frowning, "Nevermind, you look busted, Sis. I should unpack anyways. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay. Get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll be next door if you need me. I'm right across the hall…" I muttered as she nodded and headed to my door. After closing the door, I fell to the floor. For some reason, my body felt extremely weak. I kicked off my boots and fell onto my bed with a huff.

My mind quickly swept into unconsciousness, slumber over taking my body. My mind went blank, but was soon bombarded with rapid images of different locations and a strange symbol. I could here voices telling me it was time, though I could not understand what it was time for. I could see Paris burning and hear the screams of many people, fleeing in terror. I scream as my body became hot and began to sweat. My head began to pulse and lights in my room began to flicker.

I could hear my name being called, and struggled to wake myself up. I screamed out for help and my door busted open. My body was enveloped in cold and I jolted myself awake. Sam had kicked my door in and woke me up by throwing a cup of water on my face. She was kneeling at my bed shaking me by my shoulders.

"Sissi? Sissi! Are you alright? What's the matter? Why are you screaming?!" Sam looked to me with wide eyes.

Murmurs came from other female students who gathered around the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…had a really scary dream. Sorry guys…" I muttered, rubbing my head. Most of the girls nodded and walked back to their rooms, chatting about the day and the weird event that had just occurred. Once the room was clear, Sam helped me sit on my bed.

"Okay, I've had some pretty bad nightmares in my day, but that was a pretty big scare you got there." She crossed her arms and tilted out her hip, "What really happened in here?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep and next thing I know, I'm seeing Paris destroyed and a weird voice telling me it was time for something. I feel like I've heard it before though…"

"Whooooa-kay. Are you into that demon worshiping stuff, 'cause if you joined some kind of satanic cult, you can count me out!" Sam began to back up cautiously.

"As if! Don't be stupid! I don't know what it was, but my body was burning. I don't know why…"

"I think I might have some clue…" Sam answered quietly. She turned my body to the side. We looked into my long mirror and gasped. On the side of my body was a medium sized symbol: a spot surrounded by a ring, which was surrounded by another ring, but at the top of this ring was a small strip. At the bottom of it were three strips, the outer two extending out a bit and the middle strip vertically aligned with the one on top.

"What the hell..?" Sam stared into the mirror confused.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Go find Aelita…"

**Well, that's the first chapter. I know Sissi sounds more mature, but they are two years older and she doesn't have to act out to get the gang's attention now that they're 'friends'. Hope you like it! If you'd like to see a character drawn out, send me a PM or comment in the review! **

**Love, KT!**


	2. Update Info

Hey guys, long time, no update! I'm really sorry about this! But I've come to you guys with a major decision. Because of work, school (my senior year) and my manga production, I've realized I've put way too much on my plate. So not only will I be deleting stories, I'll only be finishing a few, and it may take a bit for updates.

HERE'S THE DEAL

I will be continuing _Little Wonders_ (Brainy future fic for Hey Arnold!), _The Chronicles of Deep Voice _(a fic that tells the HA! Movie from Helga's POV), _Supposedly Perfect_ (I am determined to make a fic shipping LilaxSid!), _Team Vexes_ (a Code Lyoko fic about the supporting characters), _Pie and Pudding _(a ClairexCliff Harvest Moon fic) will be redone.

*TDWT Challenge – I may bring this back later so it'll staying here, we'll see

**NOW FOR THE BIG ONE:**

_**Azzurra! **_**(a DxC post-Total Drama fic) will be deleted. But don't be upset, because it will return! I will be redoing it because I want it to align with my newest upcoming fic, **_**9 Months, 9 Lives**_**. This will be a prequel to **_**Azzurra!**_** I want to do this mainly because not only will it be exciting to write, I want to experiment with multiple characters. I hope all of you will check it out and get excited, 'cause there will be some art for this one!**

These are the fics that will be deleted:

*Kirei Tsuki's Hey Arnold Challenges: I just don't have the time or the motive for these. I think I'll just stick to art requests lol I'm much better at that. As for the one I have done, it will be turned into a one shot.

*Its Not All Black and White (XavRia fic)

*A Moment with the Minis : I don't need it anymore lol (Hey Arnold short)

*Curly's Angels: Just not interested in pursuing this one, sorry guys (Hey Arnold fic)

*Plan GBMAWWT! : No longer have the interest and it is poorly written. This was like, middle school. (BMxWW)

*Oraabelle the Water Mistress: same as Plan GBMAWWT! (BMxWW)

I apologize if some of you are upset about my official decisions. The CAST LIST FOR 9 MONTHS, 9 LIVES will be posted on my deviantart either TODAY or TOMORROW!


End file.
